KOHAKU AND RIN LOVE STORY
by thecoolauthorwithstory
Summary: a cute kohaku and rin story :D
1. we are friends

**"Hey kohaku look!" rin said as she pulled kohaku to the garden,it was a beautiful day it was sunny and the flower they plant were in bloom beautifully.**

**Usually he don't like to see stuff like this,but he have to admit the flower were beautiful.**

**"Rin don't we have to get back to sesshomaru and jaken?"he asked her too nervous to start the conversation**

**"They are not back yet and beside i want some fresh air a little bit,so what are you doing?" **

**He sighed and just said "wonder if we ever defeat naraku and will i ever see my sister again,so i am just sitting here and just thinking"**

**"Don't worry it will happen" rin assured him and smiling her best smile for him**

**He smiled back, he like this girl cause when he always with her she always made him smiled.**

**"So i probably should not tell more about my life with you cause it actually annoying with you isn't it" he then said and stand up.**

**"No stay it fine im not being bothered!"rin pleaded him "please! i just wanted to know more about it!"**

**He stand and smiling again he just dint know someone like her actually interested in his sad life...**

**"Well alright but you known much about mine so why don't you tell me yours?" he replied**

**"Uh...actually not much to tell but my parent die and before sesshomaru found me i been living in a shack" she answered **

**"Oh so your an orphan,i only had my sister but im the one who kill my own father by that naraku controlling me" he said feeling a bit of sadness**

**"Oh im sorry" she replied "i will stand by your side and always make sure you are feeling happy,we defeat him!"**

**Kohaku laugh got this feeling she a brave girl,just like his sister**

**"No i am serious we will kohaku we will!"she then put her small hand over his,he begin to blush a little and so does she...**

**"Right kohaku? friends gotta be there for each other! and i always be there for you"she promised**

**He look at her and said "me too i will always be there for you too"**

**(DONE! with my first chapter second one coming up please reviews! :D if you like it!)**


	2. we are trapped

**A while later,sesshomaru and jaken came by...**

**"S****esshomaru your finally here!"rin said she jumped up and ran toward him**

**Kohaku stand up and follow them he knew that it time to look for naraku again.**

**"Hey,i found your sister" sesshomaru said as they walk away.**

**"You did?" he replied uneasy because he knew sesshomaru don't like him,so does jaken maybe...**

**"Of course he did! who do you think he was?" jaken bragged "this one time i thought we were stuck to naraku and then he know that we dint and!"**

**"Jaken be quiet" sesshomaru snapped**

**Suddenly rin stand up for kohaku, "jaken you should not say that because right now he is really sad and he need some happiness right kohaku?"**

**"Uh yes...rin i do" he answered "but no worries because im sure we can get that naraku right? just like you said"**

**Rin smiled and said "yes we are!" they keep on walking but sesshomaru suddenly stopped**

**"Why are you stop here lord sesshomaru?"jaken asked got suddenly bumped in to sesshomaru**

**"The scent end here " he replied as he sniff the air around it "jaken you and rin and kohaku stay here,im going in"**

**"But sesshomaru don't we have to go in together?" kohaku asked surely he want to see the guy himself to get revenge**

**But sesshomaru din't replied to him,instead he goes right in but what he said is "save yourself" and then he goes**

**"No kid maybe he right i don't think it good to go in there!"jaken stuttered "clearly the tower look scary!"**

**It was actually a tower a tall one and what jaken thinking is of a demon inside**

**"Oh jaken your not actually scared are you?" rin asked as she bent down to jaken**

**"No i am not i just don't like the view now let go back like sesshomaru told us too!"**

**And they took off to the forest...**

**...**

**It was a evening already kohaku and rin had been sitting on a cliff and watching the sunset goes down**

**"I wonder why sesshomaru dint let us in,it's really that bad?" she asked kohaku as she look at the sunset**

**"Yes me and jaken are a boy but you are a girl..." he replied "you need your protetion and..."**

**Rin interrupted him "i can fight if you can give me a sword i know i can!"**

**"But it not easy as it sound like,i mean you know it doesn't work with a sword..."**

**"Alright if you just don't get me as i can be a strong person then ok fine i wont im going to take a walk" she said feeling like he cant trust her enough**

**He stand up too and replied "look it not what it like,it not like im saying your not strong but it just because of and beside i..."**

**But she already gone...**

**"Hey rin look you need to listened to me,it not..." he said as he following her "rin? where are you"**

**He dint noticed it but somebody was behind him!**

**"Aaahhhh!" he scream but he been covered by somebody so his words been muffled instead**

**"Hey boss we got another one right here,next time tried to go with a parent so you don't get kidnapped!" the mysterious man said**

**They throw him to some wagon and it set to somewhere unfamiliar...**

**"Here get in here! This might be the last place you'll be into!"they throw him to a underground cave**

**He been rolled around he stand up and dust himself, panicked**

**"Oh no i better get back somehow or else rin gonna be worry sick and so is jaken and so is!" he panicked**

**"KOHAKU!" a girl voice call him**

**He turn around and he saw...**

**"RIN!" he called back**

**(TO BE CONTINUED! k next one coming up!)**


End file.
